


Inexperience x and x Intimacy

by HanaKaicho



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Leopika Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: “I'm… ready.”“Huh?”“To kiss you. And… be intimate.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second to last contribution to Leopika Week 2016! The prompt for today was Pink/Innocence [ie. trying something new, child-like wonder/curiosity, shyness, etc].This was actually the first or second one I finished. It was fun and I really enjoyed writing something so fluffy, especially since I was also writing that angsty mess that was two days ago. T-T I hope you guys enjoy my ficlets partially just written to satisfy my own headcanons explicitly lmao Here it's, "Kurapika loves physical expressions of love but is new to this whole thing and forgets that humans need to breathe" or something <3

“I'm… ready.”

“Huh?”

“To kiss you. And… be intimate.”

Kurapika had wanted to take it slow. He had looked frustrated and flustered when he told Leorio that, a blush dusting his cheeks with pink and red. 

“ _ I'm just not ready to get very…  _ physical _ yet _ ,” Kurapika had said. “ _ Intimacy is… sacred in a way in Kurta culture. So I need some time to work up to it I guess. _ ”

They had talked about what Kurapika was comfortable with. It was very chaste. Occasional cheek kisses and hand holding were fine as well as sitting closely together but pretty much everything else was off limits. 

But now… 

Now Kurapika was standing before Leorio with the same pink brushed from his cheeks to his ears saying he was ready to move forward. 

“Are you sure?” Leorio asked, trying not to chuckle. “Don't push yourself too hard on my account.”

Kurapika's eyes flashed scarlet for a moment when he looked up at Leorio but they subsided just as quickly. Kurapika took a breath and said, “Yes. I am sure. I am ready to express my love to you in a new way.”

Leorio bent down and held Kurapika's chin gently in one hand as he kissed Kurapika's cheek. 

Kurapika looked shocked and demanded, “What was that for? Are you looking down on me?”

“You looked nervous!” Leorio said defensively, turning his face away. “I thought it would make you feel better if we started with something familiar!”

Kurapika felt guilty for snapping at Leorio. He  _ was _ nervous. But he had also been feeling a desperate urge to touch and kiss Leorio for several days already and didn't think he could hold back anymore. 

“Leorio!”

Leorio turned. “Huh-?”

Kurapika pulled Leorio's face to his own and kissed him. It felt so good, like coming up for a breath after swimming. The burning heat he had felt across his face subsided to a warmth that spread gradually through his body. He threw his arms around behind Leorio's neck to pull him closer. 

Suddenly he felt Leorio's hand tapping insistently on the back of his shoulder. It startled him a little and he stopped kissing Leorio momentarily. Leorio threw his head and shoulders back, dragging Kurapika up with him, as he took a huge breath. 

“Holy crap, were you trying to kiss me or kill me?” Leorio said with surprising force considering his panting. He made a concerned face at Kurapika and amended, “Or both of us?”

Kurapika hadn't realized that he was gasping for breath himself just as Leorio was. 

“I… I don't know,” he admitted. “I guess I lost my head somewhat there. It just felt right to be kissing you. I didn't want to stop.”

As if just now realizing that he was still dangling almost half a foot off the floor, Kurapika loosened his grip around Leorio's neck and slid down, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, it's probably frustrating to be with someone as inexperienced as I am, isn't it?”

Leorio laughed. “No,” he said. “I felt the same way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Y'all's support has been incredibly instrumental in my continuing with this whole deal! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!
> 
> As always, please feel free to say hi to me on tumblr! My url is patch-of-shore!
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
